


Can't Do It Without You

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Singer, Composer Jensen, Inspired by Austin & Ally, M/M, Singer Jared, stage fright
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Austin and Ally AU，热爱舞台但不会作曲的歌手！Jared与有舞台恐惧症的天才作曲家！Jensen的故事。灵感来源我非常喜欢的一部迪士尼美剧《Austin and Ally》，本文中所使用的地点Miami以及J2所写的歌曲都来源此美剧。SDO3无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	1. 01.

I own this dream.  
'Cause I got you with me.  
There's no way I could make it without ya.  
Do it without ya, be here without ya.

——《Can't Do It Without You》, Ross Lynch

“爸，我可以把楼上练琴室的钢琴换掉吗？它真的已经太老了！——我敢打赌它跟我周末要去志愿照顾的那位老太太年纪一样大！”

Mr.Ackles慈爱地看了看自己的儿子，在收银台边停下来：“Jensen，我知道你热爱音乐，我也知道你很有天赋，但是做音乐成功的概率实在太小了，万分之一？十万分之一？我不希望你的青春被白白浪费掉！你的学习成绩那么优秀，你大可以选择另一个你感兴趣的专业。”

“比如……？”

“你小的时候不是很喜欢在舞台剧里扮演各种角色吗？我记得你甚至还扮过《第十二夜》里面那个女扮男装的主角？”

“哦……爸……”Jensen无奈地摇头，用难以置信的语气说，“首先，那是我七岁的时候，而且我九岁的时候就已经和你说好了我们都忘掉那件事情！其次，你亲爱的儿子现在有舞台恐惧症啊，我敢保证，这个世界上没有任。何。一。个患有舞台恐惧症的舞台剧演员！”

好吧，争论下去并没有什么意义。

Jensen叹了口气，回到乐行的收银台里面，百无聊赖地翻着自己记灵感的本子——这个时候店里没有太多人。

“新工作，伙计！”

又来……Jensen无奈地合上黑色皮本子，身子撑在收银台上，微笑地看向自己的死党。

不，要加个定语。

“总是换工作的”死党。

“又是什么新工作？”就算他不问，Chris也会用眼神逼着他问。

Chris抖了抖自己胸前的名牌，很满意Jensen的识趣：“杯子店，Jensen，定制杯子哦！你想不想把你的某首曲子印在杯子上？”

“谢了，伙计，我更宁愿看到我的曲子被表演出来。”Jensen假笑到。

Chris耸耸肩：“看运气吧，伙计，也许有一天会有星探发现你这个绝对的天才。”

Jensen翻了个白眼：“刚刚我爸才把这比成彗星撞地球一般的概率……你休息？”

“中午时间，你有吃的吗？”

Jensen从柜台里面拿出自己定的比萨：“分你一半，老样子，交换中午这会儿你帮我看店，我去练会儿琴。”

Chris迫不及待地掀开盒子：“哦！蘑菇！比上周的菠萝好多了！我决定大发慈悲地帮你看店了！”

Jensen在思考“杯子店中午真的有这么久的午休吗”这个问题。

不然你以为为什么Chris总是换工作？

“You don't know know know my name name name. I'm gonna make make make you do a double take...”*

Jensen觉得这首新歌还差了点什么，唱起来有点怪。他嘟起上嘴唇，把铅笔卡在上面，然后盯着本子里写下的谱子发呆。

“Jensen！我觉得你应该下来一下！”

Chris突然出现在Jensen专属的琴房门口，表情有点犹豫。

Jensen这时才发现楼下有鼓声，刚刚他太沉迷于自己的曲子，完全没注意到。他从钢琴前跳起来，差点没抓住从嘴上掉下来的铅笔，从Chris身边冲下了楼。

Impala乐器行禁止私自试用！

敲得再好也不行！

Jensen气冲冲地制止了坐在架子鼓后面的那个看上去很他差不多大的男孩的时候就是这么想的。

“那边就有‘请勿敲鼓’的告示，先生！”Jensen抿着嘴，不是很高兴，所有打断他练琴作曲的事情都让他不高兴！除非是有人要送他一架新钢琴！

坐在架子鼓后面的那个男生还没开口呢，另一个估计是他朋友的人走上前来：“小姐，我们在拍一个视频，Jared是个天才的鼓手，他一定会出名的。”

那个大概叫做Jared的男孩使劲点点头，起身从架子鼓后面走出来——上帝这家伙比Jensen高！Jensen没有把握能不能强制赶走他——在不大的乐器行里一边走一边随手指点：“我都会！鼓、吉他、小号、钢琴、竖琴……我们拍这个视频需要很多很多乐器！”

那神采飞扬的劲儿Chris都不忍心打断，这也就是为什么他刚刚上去喊了Jensen——在他明知道在Jensen练琴的时候打断他会有什么后果。

Jensen果断地打断这个六尺多的男孩：“你有钱吗？”

男孩正走到圆号旁边，他刹住舞步一般的步子，抓了抓自己半长的棕色头发：“我现在还没有……”

Jensen冲他露出一个标准的店主微笑，然后准备去向Chris好好嘱咐一下千万不能让人随便用乐器，如果损坏了会非常麻烦。

但是那个大个子没有这么轻易地放弃，他跑着跟上Jensen的脚步：“如果，如果等我出名了，再把钱给你呢？”

“太好了！到时候就能让你的私人超级管家开着直升飞机从某个你的私人岛屿飞到这里来丢下一袋子金币？”Jensen回身，双眼发亮地问。

Jared惊喜地说：“你同意啦？！”

“No.”Jensen瞬间抹去脸上夸张的表情，冷冷地说。

开玩笑，他是得过Miami商场未来戏剧之星的家伙！

Jensen Ackles的一次练琴从未被打断过两次，从未。

直到今天。

直到那个叫做Jared Pada...something的家伙出现。

Chris我那半张比萨买了你啥？坐在收银台后面发呆吗？！

你就不能直接告诉这个该死的家伙，不打折？！

但是，Jensen从琴凳上起身时的表情还是很有礼貌的。他微笑地看着不请自来地站在自己那可以进博物馆的钢琴边、手里拿着一只口琴的六尺二大个子——再重审一遍，他比Jensen高，所以Jensen不会尝试动手把他赶出去——开口：“首先，这是我的私人琴房，门上有‘闲人免进’的表示，并且我不认识你；其次，除非是Impala乐器行提供优惠，其它情形下不会打折。哦，更不用说你和你的朋友刚刚还无视了店里的告示。谢谢，现在请离开我。的。琴。房。”

Jensen不知道是自己的语气出了什么问题，还是这个大个子的语言理解能力出了什么问题。反正他面色不善、语气不佳地说完以上那段话之后，这个大个子的回答是：“刚刚那首歌是你写的吗？真好听！但是如果你想让它更加吸引人的话……你应该加快速度，就像这样……”

Jared用手打着节拍，把Jensen新写的那首歌的结尾加快速度唱了一遍。

Jensen不否认这首歌这下子听起来好多了，但是——

“谢谢你的宝贵建议，大个子，但是请你下次多注意你周围的标识好吗？”说着，Jensen把还拿着口琴的Jared往琴房外推，“我很好奇如果你遇到‘井盖正在修’这样的标识会不会掉进下水道。”

然后他砰地一下关上了门。

Jensen希望自己这辈子都不要再看到那个让他讨厌的家伙。

事与愿违。

更令人难以忍受的是，他无法相信自己竟然能更加厌恶那个六尺二看上去有点傻气的大个子！

他以为没人能比幼儿园四年级时那个自以为是的Justin还令他厌恶了来着。

可是当下个周末，他一如既往地守在收银台里面翻着自己的黑色本子，Chris冲进Impala，手里挥舞着他的手机——Jensen确信他没有换新手机，所以肯定是其它的事情——给Jensen看了一段前天开始风靡全网、点击率两百万的视频之后，Jensen知道，Jared Padalecki已经甩了Justin十条街了。

Jared Padalecki偷了他的新歌，然后凭借这首歌，一夜成名。


	2. 02.

“我简直不敢相信！他竟然偷了我的歌！”

Jensen在自己的琴房里来来回回的踱步，把Chris围在中间。Jensen绕了几圈之后，突然抓住Chris的肩膀，瞪大眼睛质问到：“你能相信吗？我是说，那家伙的确就跟有高度近视似的不看各种告示，很烦人。但是，他应该不是那种会搬走放在没有井盖的下水道入口边上的警告标志的那种人啊！他，他会直接掉进去！”

Chris皱着眉认真地看了抓着他的肩膀的Jensen一会儿：“Jenny，告诉我，我们的Maggie夫人是不是就是喜欢你这种比喻，所以才每次给你A+的？”

“你自己去问她好了！”Jensen推了Chris一把，“你知道那个Jared Padalecki住在哪儿吗？”

“Wow，Jenny你这是要找上门去吗？”Chris笑着稳住自己被推得后退的步子，问。得到Jensen的点头之后，Chris这才严肃起来，他耸肩说：“伙计，如果你想去找他要个说法的话，我觉得去他家不是个好选择，我是说，我们应该去人多一点的地方，公共场合之类的。”

Jensen发狠地咬了咬嘴唇：“那就去学校？”

“Nah...我觉得也不太好，边上都是同学，影响不好，都是一个学校的……”Chris摇摇头，“要我说，我们去Helen Show*摄制大厦外面堵他，他今天要去那里录节目。”

Jensen发力拍了拍Chris的肩膀：“我就知道你靠得住，伙计！我们走！”

大步走到琴房门边，Jensen突然回头：“Padalecki应该不太会打架，对吧？从面相上看？”

Chris假笑了一下：“那是进篮球校队都绰绰有余的身高啊，Jensen，你只要保证你不是先动手的那个就够了。”

在路上，Chris还否定了Jensen的“冲进摄制棚告诉所有人真相”的提议（“你有舞台恐惧症诶，Jenny，面对十个人你都说不出话！而且有很大可能你会被当做Padalecki的狂热粉丝什么的……”）。

“我大概知道我为什么会这么生气了，Chris”Jensen在Helen Show大厦下面继续来回踱步，绕着Chris，“我厌恶自己的舞台恐惧症！我永远都没办法登上舞台，而别人却可以，而那些人甚至可以自己不会作曲，靠着别人写的歌成名……”

“Well，你不能否认，他们拍的那个视频也挺帅的。”Chris巧妙地避开了重点，正当Jensen想继续把他当成知心姐姐情感垃圾桶的时候，Chris一脸看到了救星的表情大喊：“他来了！Jared—Padalecki！！！”

你喊得这么激动，才是会被当成狂热粉丝吧！

Jared正从大楼里出来，与上次和他在一起的那个个子矮一些——比Jensen矮——的男生走在一起。听到Chris堪称惨烈的呼喊，他们齐齐看向了这边，然后走了过来。

“嗨，是Impala乐器行的Jensen！改变注意，愿意赊账卖给我们乐器了？”Jared脚步轻松地来到两人面前，笑容明亮得堪比Miami的阳光。

这绝对不是一个偷了别人歌的家伙与那个被偷歌的人打招呼的正确方式！

Jensen假笑了一下：“首先，你说的那件事恐怕下辈子都不会发生了；其次，我们恐怕还没有熟悉到互称名字的地步；最后也是最重要的一点，你是在避重就轻，我们都清楚，你，偷了，我的，歌。”

那堪比Miami阳光般的笑容凝滞了五秒钟，然后变成了堪比LV的惊讶，只见Jared一把抓住他身边那个到现在Jensen还不知道他叫什么的男生，惊恐地说：“基督耶稣啊，Chad！那首歌不是我写的！我果然还是不会写歌！！！上帝啊我都做了什么？！”然后他就开始了持续的惊恐——对着那个Jensen终于知道了叫做Chad的家伙。

Chris谨慎地凑到目瞪口呆的Jensen耳边低语：“你说对了，Jensen，要我看，他是个连井盖维修的告示还摆在那里都能掉进下水道的家伙。”

“所以，你跟本没意识到你用的是我的歌？”

Jensen抱胸，靠在自己那年龄堪比此时他远在非洲的妈妈正在研究的树獭的钢琴上，冷冷地问面前手足无措的六尺二的大个子。

他得到一个可怜巴巴的点头加可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，小心翼翼地从刘海下面看着他。

分明我才是受害者好吗？！Jensen的内心小人正在疯狂地砸烂他靠着的这架年龄堪比此时他远在非洲的妈妈正在研究的树獭的钢琴，你不要一副被虐待的模样好不好？！

“我的确会很多种乐器，舞步也很棒，我的梦想是走上舞台，但是……我，我从来不会作曲，我尝试过，但是都超不过两句。”Jared自然看不到Jensen的内心小剧场，他看Jensen没反应，便说了下去，“那天我在练吉他的时候突然就想起了那段旋律，然后我就弹了出来……我还以为是我自己写出来的，所以我那天吃了三袋甘米熊庆祝来着……”

Chad侧头小声对Chris说：“灾难，绝对的灾难，他给我打电话的时候我都怕有甘米熊从手机那头蹦过来。”

Jensen揉了揉眉心。

他为什么会和这个讨厌的家伙喜欢一样的糖果？！

他的内心小人此刻正坐在那年龄堪比此时他远在非洲的妈妈正在研究的树獭的钢琴的残骸上，思考人生。

“……那，你可以公布一下《Double Take》这首歌是我写的吗？”

“当然可以！！！”Jared刚刚一直耷拉着的脑袋一下子抬了起来，很明显他的心情状态要从Alaska回到Texas了，然后他突然在加拿大与美国的边境那里犹豫了，“Jensen...你可以再写一首歌吗？Helen Show上，他们逼我答应明天带去一首新单曲……”

Jensen的内心小人开始继续虐待那年龄堪比此时他远在非洲的妈妈正在研究的树獭的钢琴的残骸。

“我为什么，要帮一个，在我的店里不看标识、擅自闯进我的私人琴房、偷了我的歌还凭借这个成名的人？”Jensen面无表情地问。

Jared又回到了Alaska。

“没有，没有理由……”Jared沮丧地转身，“我知道，我太贪婪了，你都已经原谅我擅自使用你的歌了……”他走向琴房的门口，“Chad，走吧，回家我爸妈又要教育我那一套了……”

Jensen的内心小人停顿了一下拿着斧子的手。在他自己反应过来之前，Jensen已经问出了口：“教育你……哪一套？”

Jared没有回头，他苦笑了一下：“你是乐器行老板的儿子，Jen...Ackles，你肯定不知道父母一天到晚向你唠叨做音乐的成功概率堪比彗星撞地球是什么样的感受……”

Jensen现在有两个选择：1.继续练琴，把那个六尺二的大个子忘到脑后去，生活仍旧如此美好；2.冲下楼喊住那个刷新了他的厌恶底线的家伙，答应给他一首歌。

选择1.

Jensen Ackles从社区大学毕业之后——他的舞台恐惧症使得他连名牌大学的招生面试官都无法面对——接手了他父亲的乐器行。

没有下文了，谢谢。

选择2.

当Jared Padalecki和Chad走到Impala乐器行的门口的时候，Jensen突然从那比他年纪还大两倍的钢琴琴凳上弹起来，在Chris讶异的目光中冲下楼，拽住了持续位于Alaska的冰天雪地中的Jared，差点把他们俩都拽倒。

“我帮你。”

然后由于Jared狂喜地抱住Jensen这一动作吓到了平日不太有过多肢体接触的Jensen，他一紧张……

两个六英尺多的汉子还是倒在了Impala乐器行的门口。

匆匆赶来的Chris倒抽了一口冷气，侧头低声对Chad说：“估计以后我们得好好看护他们两只。”

“You tell me...”Chad翻了个白眼，说，“我现在更关心的问题是你家Jensen能不能在明天的Helen Show之前赶出一首歌。”

“我家Jenny可是万里挑一的天才！我倒担心你家那傻大个来不来得及熟悉新歌！”

“我的上帝啊……Padalecki你可真够重的……”Jensen揉着他被Jared膝盖压到的大腿，嘟哝着。

Jared终于回到了阳光明媚的Miami，他咧嘴笑着说：“是Jared，喊我Jared，我们已经是搭档啦！Jen—sen！”

“……”

“Jensen...”

“上帝啊，好吧好吧，Jared！我们现在应该赶快去写歌！”

“你说了算，Jen—sen~”

“所以……你平时是怎么写歌的呢？”

Jensen看着站在钢琴边跃跃欲试的大个子男孩，不由得默默地揉了揉太阳穴。

“灵感不是说来就来的，Jared，”Jensen坐在琴凳上说，“所以我有这个本子，一有灵感就会记下来……你干嘛！”

Jared还维持着伸手拿本子的动作：“那让我看看你的灵感嘛！”

“不许碰我的本子！”Jensen认真地说，双手拿着自己的黑色皮本子，盯着Jared，同时上半身转向另一边，“这里面的东西太多了！”

Jared撅起嘴巴：“那你读几个呗？”

事实证明，Jared和Jensen中意的完全不是一种作词风格。

Jared揉了揉自己的头发，靠在钢琴边：“拜托，Jensen……不要告诉我你最喜欢听的是Taylor Swift*！”

（*这里没有任何贬低霉霉的意思，我挺喜欢她的，只是如果一个大男生“最喜欢”霉霉，我个人感觉，比较娘……）

“当然不是！”Jensen瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着Jared，“我最喜欢Kansas、AC/DC、Nirvana……反正不是Taylor那种！”

Jared挺想拥抱Jensen的，鉴于他们在歌曲喜好上的共同点，但是现在这不是重点！“那，你的歌词为什么都……比较感性呢？”

Jensen撇撇嘴：“你觉得我看起来像是在酒吧里吼重金属的那种人吗？”

“……不像，我也不是。但是我们现在得写出一首歌！”Jared焦急地说，“只有不到24小时了！”说着，他一屁股挤到Jensen身边，抢走了一半的琴凳，“要不你给我点建议，怎么能获得灵感？”

Jensen很不习惯与别人靠得这么近，但是很明显他身边这个家伙不像是开口就能赶走的，于是他还是作罢了。“好吧，我一般会想像一个能让我放轻松的情景，比如和社团的朋友们一起观察云……”

“天哪，这个世界上还有社团专门观察云？！那有多无聊啊！”Jared惊恐地问。

Jensen看着Jared：“很明显是的，而且观云是一件很有意思的事情！你无法想像云能变换成多少种模样！”

“好吧，我要想像我在沙滩上晒太阳，有很多美女从我眼前走过去……”Jared说着，闭上了眼睛开始想像。

Jensen在他决定与Jared Padalecki合作的一个小时之后，开始怀疑自己是不是永远无法和这个家伙合作。

另外一个小时过去，他们依旧一无所获的时候，Jensen更加怀疑了。

Chris敲了敲琴房的门：“要休息一下吗，大音乐家们？我和Chad叫了外卖，吃点晚饭吧。”

Chris在某些时候还是靠得住的，Jensen头昏脑胀地从钢琴前站起来的时候想。他已经烦恼到在过去的那一个小时里无暇顾及Jared离他太近而造成的不适感了。

Jensen坐在收银台上吃着中餐，一言不发地埋头烦恼他那怎么也不来的灵感——在此之前，他从未需要在某个时限之前完成一首曲子。

Jensen也由此没有注意到在吃饭的时候，另外三个人一直在嘀嘀咕咕地讨论着什么。

Jensen对此非常后悔，非常非常后悔。

“你们要把Impala弄成舞厅吗？！”

对，他自己的这句惊叹大概就是他后悔的原因。

上帝啊，那三个自己没写过歌的家伙是怎么得出“疯一疯有助于灵感迸发”这个结论的？！

光是他们搬来了灯光（Jensen强烈怀疑是从学校“借”来的）这件事情就已经可以把他逼疯了，真的。

而且……

“Wow...Jensen，我不得不说，你的舞步，真是……奇特。”Jared感叹到。

Jensen停下绝对跟“舞步”这个词不沾边的动作，瞪着那个刚刚非要拉着他让他跳起来的罪魁祸首Jared。

“我说奇特，没说不好啊，Jensen。”Jared可怜巴巴地说。

Jensen开始觉得要么是Jared有被害妄想症，要么是自己其实是个潜在的欺凌弱小的恶霸。

上帝啊……Jensen还发现自己这一天问候上帝的次数快要赶上以前的一个月了。

上帝啊……

然而最后，Jensen还是被Jared、Chris还有Chad硬拽着在空无一人的Impala乐器行里跟印第安人似的一边怪叫一边跳着跟“舞步”这个词绝对不沾边的……东西。

Jensen以前从来没这么做过，说实话，他一直属于比较安静的那类，喜欢啃书，成绩不错。但是今晚被半强迫地体会了一下“疯一疯”的感觉……

似乎还不错。

事实上，比那还要好。

这种全新的感觉在他的血液里沸腾着，让Jensen想要做点以前没敢做的事情。

不，他不知道自己具体想要做什么，就是那种感觉而已。那种感觉棒透了。

于是Jensen拽着Jared坐在钢琴前，按下了新曲子的第一个音符。


	3. 03.

一夜无眠。

但是当Jensen打着哈欠打开Impala乐器行的大门的时候，Jared要在Helen Show上唱的新歌已经基本写完了。

Jensen伸了个大大的懒腰，咂吧咂吧似乎有点怪味道的嘴，想着要去刷个牙，然后喝杯咖啡。

然后他就被人从身后突袭了。

Jensen被Jared抱在怀里的时候，别无选择地默默催眠自己以后会习惯这个过分喜欢肢体接触的大狗的。

“谢谢你，Jensen！”

还说我感性？！Jensen腹诽。

然而他的回答是：“你今天好好唱，就是最好的答谢了。”

一早来视察进度的Chris和Chad躲在门口巨大的盆栽后面，同时腹诽：真是娘爆了……

“你还是快去多熟悉一下歌吧，Helen Show的录制在下午对吧？”Jensen推开Jared，说。

Jared耸肩：“你写的时候我一直陪在你身边，你说我还需要熟悉它吗？……说到这个，我觉得歌词其实很适合你，Jensen。”

Jensen挑眉：“歌词大部分是你的主意，Jared。”

Jared笑了笑：“我猜我在想歌词的时候下意识地想到了你。”

“我想想……Stop, hiding out in the shadows...Scared to show the world you exist*...好吧，我似乎明白了……”Jensen微微皱着眉头，Jared盯着他，最后放弃了一般地说：“好吧，我承认，我在想歌词的时候想的就是你……”

Jensen忍俊不禁：“所以，这算什么？你在劝我上台吗？”

Jared有点局促地咬了咬下唇，他竟然有点不敢看Jensen：“我猜……是的？我是说，你是这么有才，你竟然真的能在一晚上写出一首这么棒的歌……”

“Wow，that's sweet, Jared。”Jensen笑出声，“谢谢，我是说，真心诚意地，谢谢你，Jared。但是，我想还是不了，我知道你会告诉所有人这首歌是我写的，这就足够啦。”

Jared看着面前这个男孩盈满笑意的眸子，张了张嘴，到最后还是什么都没说，也露出了一个笑容。

“那么，Jared，你今天为我们带来了什么？”

Jared露出一个自信的笑容，他眨眨眼：“稍等一下。”

他做了一个让Helen以及现场观众们都有些好奇的动作，Jared他走到乐队边上一个拉起来的帘子边，把脑袋伸进去，说了点什么。

不对，让我们倒退十几分钟。

“Jensen！负责钢琴伴奏的那个家伙病假，没有替补！”Jared急匆匆地跑到后台聊着天的三人身边。

Jensen迷惑地皱眉：“所以……？哦，不，绝不，Jared，绝不。”

Jared露出期盼的神情盯着Jensen：“Come on，Jensen！你的钢琴弹得那么棒！……你坐在帘子后面弹，好不好？没人看得到你……please？”

Jensen对于朋友的请求基本没有抵抗力，更别说Jared还加上了眼神攻势。

所以，Jared那个举动其实是在跟Jensen打招呼，让他开始。Jensen有点紧张地微笑了一下，双手抚上琴键。

“今天为大家带来《Break Down The Wall》，”Jared在钢琴前奏的伴随下，面对着观众和摄影机说，“由我的朋友，棒呆了的Jensen Ackles作曲，以及，FYI，《Double Take》也是他的作品……”

Jensen听着Jared在外面提到自己的名字，不由得感到一点小小的骄傲，刚刚的紧张感逐渐褪去。

“……女士们先生们，这就是他，Jensen Ackles！”

“灾难啊，灾难……”

“天启到来……”

Chris和Chad双双靠在洗手间外，单腿抵着墙，满面悲观，一致地散发出“这个世界不能好了”的气息。

Jared垂头丧气地来到两人身边：“Jensen还在里面？”

Chris点点头，有些忧郁地望向蓝色的标志：“是的，如果他没跳窗的话……顺便说一句，依我看来，这很有可能发生。”

“我，我不是有意让他出丑的……我没料到Jensen他的反应会那么大……”Jared心烦意乱地揉了揉头发，“我以为让他直面一次他的恐惧，就会让他不再害怕舞台的……他那么优秀，绝对不该只待在帘子后面……”

“多谢你操心，Jared。”Jensen出现在男厕门口，冷冷地看着头发乱七八糟的Jared。Jensen胸口的衬衫湿了一大片，因为他不得不洗掉弄上去的，他自己的呕吐物！圣母玛丽亚啊！他刚刚，在那么多人面前，在摄像机面前，吐出来了！

Jensen现在还觉得喉咙有轻微的烧灼感，酸酸的。他没想生气，他也不怎么会生气。Jared是好意，不是吗？虽然方式让他很难接受。

深深吸了一口气，事实上，Jared能为他这么费心，Jensen心里真的觉得还挺感动的……哦，这真娘。

但是，他觉得如今是真的得好好考虑一下自己与Jared搭档到底合不合适了。对对方尊敬、能认真地在搭档关系中付出感情，虽说这样挺不错，对于Jensen这种轻微社交恐惧症患者来说还有点可贵，但是如果考虑事情的方式的分歧大到一定程度，应该还是不要为好。

“Jensen，我……”

“Jared，别道歉了，真的，”Jensen平静地看着那个个头比自己大上一圈的手足无措的男孩，“我不怪你，况且刚刚毁掉了的是你的Helen Show。只是……给我点时间，好吗？”

衬衫胸前的那块还湿着，粘在Jensen胸膛上，冰冷冰冷的让人难受。Jensen心烦意乱地扯了扯胸前那片布料，不过他不知道到底是这块湿透的布料还是Jared自责不已的表情让他更不舒服。他不讨厌Jared，现在也不，Jared人很棒，啊，那种单纯地会掉进没有盖子的下水道的家伙，哈哈。但是做搭档……

“Chris...我们走吧。”Jensen叹了口气，走近沉默地看着他的三人，但不再去看Jared，只是看着走道那头说，“Helen Show肯定会给你机会重新录制的，我就不来了，祝你成功，Jared。”

Chris跟在Jen跟在Jensen毫不迟疑的sen毫不迟疑的sen毫不迟疑的步子后面离开了这里，临走扔给Jared和Chad一个忧虑的眼神。

“Chris，你说，我真的能和他当搭档吗？”Jensen坐在自己那架老旧的钢琴前，沮丧地翻着自己的本子。

这可真是为难本少爷啊！Chris内心咆哮着，表面不得不显得严肃而带着一点点的悲痛：“Jenny...这，是个问题，是个很难抉择的问题。”

Jensen很想把手里的本子糊上Chris一本正经的脸，妈的，这家伙在大礼堂演讲的时候就这表情，以为他认不出来啊。

“我是说，Chris，Jared他人很好，我挺喜欢他的。但是你也看到了，那家伙整一个精力旺盛的行动派，我才跟他相处两天，就感觉到他是在扯着我往前走，而且他根本意识不到我会被拉脱臼！力道大得……我刚刚在那么多人面前吐了诶，Chris！”Jensen把他的宝贝本子摆到钢琴上，面对Chris认真地分析。

Chris皱着眉头，再一次思考Jensen超人的比喻能力是不是真的是Maggie夫人的癖好所在，不过现在还有更重要的问题，“Jensen，我明白你的意思了，我支持你！”

Jensen没反应过来，支持什么？我不和他搭档吗？

“圣诞舞会上我一定会找两个女孩把Jared灌醉到在全校人面前吐得昏天黑地！”

“笃笃笃”

“我说了三遍了，Chris！别来烦我！否则你别想要下周的微观经济课笔记了！”

“这里是送货的，Ackles先生。”

Jensen从钢琴上蹦起来，快步来到琴房门口打开门：“非常对不起，我的朋友他刚刚……”

送货小哥微笑地看着他：“就是楼下收银台里的那位吧？他提醒过我你可能会心情不好，因为你……在这里签字。”

Jensen拿过夹在板子上的收货单，一边开始浏览一边不由得狐疑地问：“他说我怎么了？……等等，一架钢琴？我记得我爸爸定的是三把吉他啊……”

“这架钢琴是给你的，不是你们乐器行的进货，Ackles先生，赠送人姓名在这里……”

Jensen似乎能猜出来……

Jared Pa-da-le-cki

“哦，你的朋友，他，呃，他说你失恋了……不要太难过，伙计，总会遇到更好的，我和我女友就是……”

“Christian Murray！！！”

上来的不是Chris...是Chad...

Chad站在送货小哥身后，露出一个自以为迷人的微笑：“Chris刚刚跑了，我觉得我应该上来告诉你一声。”

“Chad？你怎么会在这儿？你知道这架钢琴是怎么回事吗，不，你肯定知道。”Jensen隔着送货小哥疑惑地看着Chad，Chris会跑是毫无疑问的，但是Chad为什么会在这儿？这就跟这架钢琴为什么会在这儿一样让Jensen似乎想得通又想不通。

送货小哥煞有介事地点点头：“我似乎明白事情的缘由了……这个Jared...Pada...whatever，他是你男朋友？”

Chad听着送货小哥的话，露出若有所思的表情，一边回答：“我是……来随便看看的……”

Jensen已经对这个脑洞突破天际的送货小哥无语了，他这个有轻微社交恐惧症的家伙只谈过一次恋爱还是在两年前！于是他决定先不理他，继续问知情者Chad：“所以，这个钢琴算是什么？他想道歉？我不是说了不用吗？”

Chad歪了歪脑袋：“我不知道你指的是哪件事，Jensen，这架钢琴是Jared昨天晚上托我和Chris去看的，今天早上他下的订单付的款……用Helen Show上次付给他的钱。Jared说他觉得你值得一个更棒的钢琴来作曲，而不是这个……“堪比树獭的钢琴”，他的原话，我不太明白他啥意思。”

Jensen觉得自己需要冷静冷静，他抱着夹有收货单的板子回到自己那年龄堪比此时他远在非洲的妈妈正在研究的树獭的钢琴边，他的本子是摊开的，写着Break Down The Walls的歌词

“Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this  
Ya if you never take the shock  
You never gonna win  
So turn it all around and  
Break down the walls  
Come on and give it everything you get  
Take a chance, make a stand and  
Break, break, break down walls Woah  
Break down the walls Woah  
Break down the walls Woah*”

Jensen皱起眉头，他的衬衫早就干了，但是：

“你为什么要这么好，这让我怎么理性地拒绝你？”

————————————————————

“Jared...那架钢琴……”Jensen欲言又止，不敢把自己的视线对上面前高大的身影的。

“是我送的，Jen，我希望它能代替我陪伴着你。”Jared微微低头，专注地看着面前比自己矮半个头的Jensen。

“……代替你？”

“既然你觉得我们两个搭档不合适……那我也只好狠下心让自己……离开你，你幸福就好。”

“不，Jared！不！我没有……”

“Jensen，你不用勉强，真的……能让你幸福，我心甘情愿，因为我爱你。”

“Jared！其实我……”

“你们俩在干什么呢？”

Chris和Chad一个机灵地从沙发上弹起来，傻笑着看向一脸怀疑的Jensen。

“没有，没有，我和Chad只是在讨论明天的篮球赛！”Chris试图用微笑让自己显得可信度高一点，然而这对于Jensen这个甚至知道Chris每周五会穿红色内裤来避邪的家伙来说，没有任何说服力。

Chris当然也知道，但是他总不能实话实说：“我和Chad在脑补你和Jared和好的场面！啧啧啧，真是闪瞎人啊……”

凭他甚至知道Jensen其实每周日会去练太极的了解程度，Chris发誓Jensen如果听到以上答案，会把他从二楼窗户扔下去。

Jensen没再追究Chris和Chad刚刚究竟在想什么不可告人的东西——说不定是从动物园里偷一只袋鼠——转而回到他被两人诡异的感叹声吸引之前的思路上去。

好的，Jared送了他一架钢琴，还是在他让自己在Helen Show上出丑之前送的，而且他还不是有意让自己出丑，出发点非常良善。Jared很有天分，Jared很热情友善，Jared他在填《Break Down the Walls》的词时，想的是他……

但是Jared与他的性格以及行为方式，太迥异了，这无疑会使他们的合作充满摩擦和碰撞，这样的情况下还选择与其合作，是不理智的。

Jensen郁闷地站在那架属于他了的钢琴面前，飞快地按出一个c小调练习音阶表达自己的心情。

然后他重重地拍了一把琴键，Jensen想把自己的脑袋也砸在琴键上，不过他没有这么做，太伤琴键了。他拿出手机，用最快的手速编辑了一条短信，在自己后悔之前按下了发送键。

与此同时，躺在床上郁郁寡欢的Jared听到了床头自己的手机震动了一下。他原本没想搭理的，但转念一想万一是动物园发短信告诉他Chad在试图偷走一只袋鼠的时候被袋鼠踢了，处于生命垂危的状态，而他就这样错过了见好友的最后一面，会挺可惜的，所以他还是拿起了手机。

感谢Chad。

那是Jensen的短信，非常短：

我觉得我们应该聊聊？你定个地方吧。

Jared差点没把手机从窗户扔出去。

好吧，他承认他胆小，到现在都还不敢主动去和Jensen谈谈，反而是Jensen主动发来短信。他只是……只是太害怕了。

害怕什么呢？

害怕处理不好与Jensen的关系。

为什么害怕呢？

因为……他喜欢那个认真的金发男孩。不不不，别理解错了，只是喜欢，喜欢一个朋友那样的喜欢。Jared喜欢Jensen，他希望能有Jensen作他的搭档，他害怕自己做出什么不恰当的举动使得那么优秀的Jensen觉得他不配做他的搭档。

上帝啊，Jared追女朋友的时候都没这么患得患失过。

然而他还是出错了。

是他的错，是他使得那个性情略微有些害羞的Jensen在Helen Show的台上吐出来。天知道Jensen会多尴尬！

Jared烦闷地抓着自己的头发，他搞砸了，结果还是Jensen主动发短信来，提议他们俩应该找个地方谈谈。

你还能再失败一点儿吗，Jared Padalecki？

如果Chad在的话，会有画外音“不能”回答他的。


	4. 04.

Jared约了Jensen在Miami商场的比萨店里一起吃晚饭。Jared早来了半个小时——不许嘲笑他，迟到是很不礼貌的！

而他坐下以后还没过五分钟，那个让Jared陷入几乎前所未有的困境的家伙就出现在了比萨店的门口。

Jensen差点没看到Jared——鉴于他来得很早，他并没料到Jared会已经到了——所以Jared不得不喊了一声“Jensen”，才阻止了Jensen找新位置的行为。

“我，以为是七点半？是我看错了吗？”Jensen一边坐到Jared对面一边紧张地要拿手机看短信。

“的确是七点半，Jensen，是我来早了点……”Jared局促地笑了笑，说，同时接过服务员送来的菜单。

Jensen耸肩，努力表现得轻松一点儿：“看来我们都是害怕迟到的人，哈哈……”

Jensen的努力并没有什么用，Jared附和的笑声听起来比Jensen自己的还干瘪。Jensen用手指按在叉子尾端略微凹下去的地方，觉得更加的心烦意乱。Jared分明是个大大咧咧的家伙，Jensen觉得自己还是更适合与那个Jared相处，而不是如今这个坐在自己对面束手束脚的大个子。

Jensen盯着自己的盘子边缘一处细微的划痕，脑海中划过他与Jared相识一个星期多以来发生的事情——上帝啊，简直比他认识Jared以前一个学期发生的事情还要有存在感！Jensen伸手去抠那条划痕，《Break Down the Walls》的旋律不合时宜地在他的脑海里回响起来。

“……Jensen？”

“啊？什么？”Jensen拖着腮的胳膊被Jared推了推，Jensen这才意识到Jared刚刚似乎喊了他挺久的了，他猛地抬头，胳膊肘撞到餐刀，餐刀撞到碟子发出清脆的响声。Jensen懊恼地把餐刀放回原来的位置，“对不起，我走神了……”

“我点好了，你要什么？”Jared把菜单推给Jensen。

Jensen下意识地接过菜单，翻开之后他才意识到该自己点单了。他随便要了一份蔬菜沙拉，这家店他挺熟悉的，他经常来这里吃晚饭——你不能指望Ackles先生能做出什么美味的晚餐。

“只吃沙拉？”Jared在Jensen打发走服务员之后堪称惊恐地看着Jensen。

Jensen无谓地拖着腮：“晚饭我一般吃得不多，我胃不太好。”

“如果我只吃一份沙拉的话，恐怕我刚走出餐厅就会饿了。”Jared吐吐舌头，说。

Jensen被他的话逗笑了一下，小餐桌上的氛围好了那么一点。Jensen咽了好几次唾液，把水杯拿起，喝一小口，又放下，如此循环往复直到他发现自己的模样似乎和第一次与男朋友出门约会的小女生一样。Jensen懊恼地耙了一把头发，决定开口：“Jared...”

被叫到的人一个机灵，后背一下子挺直起来，认真地注视着叫了他的人，刚刚那吸引了他全部注意力的叉子瞬间被丢到了一边。

Jensen看着脸上写着大大的“我很不安我很紧张”的Jared，觉得自己非常不想开口。但是如果自己不开口，估计一顿晚饭吃下去他们谁都说不出话。

“呃，谢谢你的钢琴……Chad告诉我那是你在，呃，Helen Show之前给我选的……”Jensen从来没有对自己的口头表达能力有信心过，他不过是写作成绩还可以！“如果我们不再是搭档，你完全可以把钢琴拿回去，你钢琴弹得也很好……”

“不不不，Jensen，无论我们是不是搭档，那架钢琴都是你的。”Jared打断Jensen话，急急地说，“我欠了你好多呢，你能收下那架钢琴我很开心。”

Jensen咬着下嘴唇，斟酌着下面的话该怎么说，这时他的沙拉和Jared的比萨被送过来，让Jensen获得了一点思索的时间。

看来我们俩谁都没想吃东西，哈。Jensen看着一动不动地注视着他的Jared想。

“我在想，我们两个的性情差异实在有点大……做搭档可能会经常有摩擦什么的，比如昨天Helen Show上，你本是好意，对于我却是灾难……”

“我再也不会那么做了，Jensen！我不再会逼你面对你的舞台恐惧症了！”Jared急切地变态，但是Jensen轻轻摇了摇头：“但是过几天我们会在另一件事情上出乎意料地发现分歧，过几天又是另一件事……这种情况会持续下去，我们的性格真的差异很大……所以我想……”

Jared叹了口气，耸耸肩，一只手抓着水杯左右摇晃着，像是在自言自语，又像是在对Jensen说：“你说的有道理，Jensen，我承认。如果这是你最终的决定，我没有异意。”

“恩……”Jensen拉长了无意义的语气词，犹豫了很久，最后还是开口说，“不过我觉得你值得我去做出改变，我是说，我会努力尝试让自己的行为与你合拍一点。我觉得这应该不难，你看，我们俩顺利地合作出了《Break Down the Walls》来着……所以如果你不介意日后我们可能中寻找相处方式的话……”

“当然不介意！！！”

就这样，Jared让全餐厅的人都知道了，Jared Padalecki与Jensen Ackles要合作这件事。

Jensen瞪大着眼睛，在心里对自己点点头：好的，我会适应Jared的一惊一诈的。

——————————————————

“我讨厌恐怖电影！就不能换一个？”

“Jen~我都答应跟你一起去参加露营了，Chad可以告诉你上一次我参加露营发生了怎样让我后遗症的事情！“

“……是什么？”

“……”

Chad从电玩前抬头：“他招来了一头熊！不光是他，那次所有去露营的人都有后遗症再也不敢去露营了。”

“你招来了……熊？”Jensen难以置信地说，“每次去露营，辅导员都会强调哪些事情不能做因为会引来熊诶！”

Jared傻笑了一下：“这不是重点，我们去看恐怖电影好不好……我都作出这么大的让步了！”

Jensen思考了一会儿，说：“You know what？我决定我们不去露营了！……既然你是因为遇到了熊所以不喜欢露营的话，我们一起去露营也没法增进互相的理解。图书馆义工怎么样？”

“我们学校图书馆还有义工啊？”

Jensen叹了口气，扭头看着打电玩的Chris和Chad：“你们确定这是个好办法？”

Chris头也不抬地耸耸肩：“反正你一定要跟他搭档下去，Jensen，我爱死他的‘死亡都市’了！”

Jensen受不了地冲着Chris翻了个白眼，回过头：“我同意去看恐怖片，行了吧？”

看着Jared欢呼了一声，Jensen在心里的笔记本上叹息这里在“大惊小怪”下加了一条“没法拒绝，他总能得到他想要的”。

“电梯里的恶魔？”

Jensen看着海报上染血的电梯间，打了个冷战。Jared在他身后兴奋地点点头：“我听说这部并不太血腥，但是又挺有气氛的，所以就打算来看这个。”

Jensen回过头，皱着眉：“狭小空间啊，Jared，电梯间很小的……”

Jared眨眨眼：“哦，Jensen，你不会有幽闭恐惧症吧？我陪着你呢。”

“幽闭恐惧症倒是没有，”Jensen扭头又扫了一眼血迹斑斑的电梯间，“恐怖片恐惧症，有。”

话音刚落，Jensen就猝不及防地被长长的手臂搂住了肩膀，Jared从后面圈着比自己略矮的Jensen，用身体逼着后者往售票处走：“你答应了的，Jen！我可是特意考虑到你的感受，才带你来电影院，而不是把你锁在卧室里和我一起复习《电锯惊魂》！”

Jared最一开始的计划的确是这样的，后来他去征求Chris的意见的时候，Chris明确表示“Jenny会像一只猫一样从你家二楼窗户跳下去”。Jared只好作罢。

不过此时看看他像猫咪一样炸起来的毛也挺不错的，Jared在心里开心地想。

“Jen~要不我们买情侣座位？”

Jensen·炸毛中·Ackles差点挣脱Jared·恶趣味·Padalecki，在买票的队伍里跳起来。

Jared一本正经地点点头：“情侣座位是两个座位连在一起的，我只是想那样你的恐惧也许会小一点。”

Jensen瞪着Jared，一不小心把心里腹诽的话嘀咕了出来：“说的好听，如果你是想更方便地在某些时刻吓唬我呢？”

诶……

“怎么会呢！”Jared大声否认，把Jensen抱得更紧，我是说，刚刚他只是双臂半搂着Jensen的肩膀，此刻他是从后面把Jensen抱进怀里了，“万一我一不小心把你吓傻了怎么办？Jensen我不能没有你啊！我不能没有你！”

Jensen保持着扭头的姿势，嘴角抽动地看着表情和动作无比夸张的Jared，刚想开口说你想把全大厅的人有吸引来吗的时候就听到一个甜美的女声：

“两位您好，情侣座位？”

Jensen脖颈僵硬地回头，冲着售票小姐勉强露出一个笑容：“不，普通座位，谢谢——我们不是情侣……”

售票小姐怀疑地看着Jensen，视线可察地挪向Jensen胸前Jared交叉的双臂。边上的那个售票窗口正等待出票的老奶奶微笑着看着他们俩，说：“没关系的，孩子，社会不会排斥你们的。我这么一把年纪了，都可以理解你们，更何况其他思想开放的年轻人呢？”

上帝啊……

Jensen感觉到抱住他的那两条他特别想用电锯锯掉的胳膊在情不自禁地颤抖。

去他的Jared Padalecki！

去他的情侣座位！

过了十分钟，Jensen的内心又多了一句：

去他的情侣爆米花套餐！

电影讲的是一个恶魔盯上了五个有罪的人，俯身在其中一个人身上，趁他们因机缘巧合坐上同一部电梯的时候使电梯出故障，然后在五个人惊恐绝望的气氛中一个个杀死他们，只有一个男子最后活着走出了电梯。

令Jensen惊讶的是这部恐怖电影竟然通过那个活下来的男子传递出了类似于“犯下罪过后的诚心忏悔终是有意义的”的主题。他的概念里，恐怖电影大都是为了恐怖而恐怖，没啥意思，加之他真的不太喜欢血腥和诡异，他就没怎么看过恐怖电影了。

不得不说，电影里每次恶魔使电梯照明中断，趁着黑暗杀死一个人的时候，还是有些恐怖的。发现了这个模式之后，Jensen在第二个人死的时候就有点身体僵硬地挺坐在座位上。

而Jared很快就发现了Jensen的异常，当荧幕第三次黑下去的时候，他轻轻地把手搭上了Jensen的耳廓，安慰性地抚摸着。

而等到电梯里再次明亮起来，又一个人死掉的时候，Jensen才发现方才Jared一直在安抚自己。

更恐怖的是，那感觉还挺棒的。

但是Jensen还是果断地歪了歪脑袋避开了Jared比他耳朵温度高出一点的手，拜托，他又不是什么小姑娘！

电梯里剩下的两个人歇斯底里地对峙着，Jensen抿着嘴唇，身子不由自主地挺直。肯定还会有一次黑暗，而Jensen觉得自己似乎能感觉到那种黑暗来临前的紧张感。就像坐过山车，一开始过山车爬坡时的那种感觉。

唔，像是Jared这种精力充沛追求刺激的家伙会喜欢的东西。

“你不怕了？”Jared突然凑到Jensen耳边低声问。

Jensen在电影院的黑暗里翻了个白眼：“我不怕恐怖片，我又不是女孩，我只是不喜欢看而已。难不成你还指望我被吓得夺路而逃？”

Jared在黑暗中沉默了一会儿：“Chris不靠谱，是不是？”

“从没靠谱过。”Jensen撇撇嘴，说，注意力又放回了荧幕。

电影散场，Jared和Jensen一起回Impala乐器行。Jensen无聊地挺直双腿，膝盖不弯曲地走着。Jared有些好笑地看着他：“我们刚刚看的又不是僵尸电影。”

“如果你跟我一起走多了就会发现我是个连走路都走不好的家伙。”Jensen饶有兴趣地盯着自己笔直的步子，在Jared眼里真的特别可爱。

“跟我比？我有一次走路望天，一不小心差点掉进下水道里去！Chad那家伙几乎是看着我往那个没有盖子的下水道笔直地走过去的！”

Jensen一下子停住脚步，难以置信地看着悲愤的Jared，脸上的表情非常复杂。

Jared哀号一声：“想笑就笑吧，Jensen！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

行人稀少的步行街上，Jensen笑得前仰后合，当然了，只有Chris能完完全全懂得Jensen为什么笑得这么开心。Jared看着笑得无所顾忌的Jensen，自己也笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

啊，美妙的电影之夜。


	5. 05.

“亲爱的听众朋友们，欢迎收听'迈阿密之声'！今天我们请到的嘉宾是几个月前一路走红的组合Jared Padalecki与Jensen Ackles！他们今天还将为我们带来一首新曲，所以中途别走开哦！”

“所以参加广播录制他不会怕……”Chris在一边若有所思地说，“那以后多我就多接点广播的约。”

正拿着摄像机拍摄的Chad拍拍Chris的肩膀：“早就跟你说了，Jensen只是怕看到很多人在看他。”

“欢迎来到'最红歌手'！今天我们有幸请到了当红J2组合的歌手Jared Padalecki！”

“嗨，大家好，抱歉Jen那个家伙不太敢上台，因为我猜你们都知道我们俩第一次上Helen Show发生了什么。不，亲爱的，我不许你们笑，舞台恐惧症是很令人烦恼的。”

“但是Jared，我听说你的所有歌曲都是他写的？”

“是的，我很乐意再一次承认我不会作曲，而Jen是个作曲天才，感谢上帝我遇到了他。他真的太棒了，如果你们觉得我的歌很赞，相信我，都是因为Jen。”

“Wow，看起来你们两个真的非常紧密合作呢，想说说你们的新歌《Me And You》吗？”

“《Me And You》？”Jared微笑，看起来很为难地抓了抓头发，“我的经纪人Chris不许我在发布之前谈论这首歌……”台下的粉丝们发出遗憾的声音，“不过，我可以告诉你们的是，这是一首关于即使有很多差异，也不会阻碍情感的形成的歌，事实上，这首歌某种意义上是我和Jensen合作一周年的纪念。”说罢，Jared冲着摄像头眨了眨眼，“希望我们还能有更多更多的周年。”

“现在有请本届优秀毕业生Jared Padalecki上台发表感言。”

Jared深吸一口气走上前，他冲校长尊敬地点了点头，站在台上一眼就能看到台下的父母兄弟妹妹，基友兼MV制作人Chad，基友兼经纪人Chris。

还有Jensen，那个让他想把自己的一切都献给他的Jensen。他坐在那里，休闲的格子衫牛仔裤，一双湖绿色洒满星辰的眸子注视着他。

Jared知道，自己希望能被那双眸子注视到天长地久。

于是他又做了一个深呼吸，露出笑容开始讲话。

“首先我想感谢我的父母与兄弟姐妹，是他们给予了我那样温馨的家庭让我成长。感谢我的校长与老师们在过去的一年里对我休学后的生疏的宽容。感谢我的朋友们的支持与鼓励，感谢你们一直在我身旁。

“大家也许知道，我和Jensen有个小小的组合J2……”

“一点也不小！全美国都知道你们！”Chris在台下喊到，大家都笑了起来。

Jared歪歪头：“好吧，你说是就是，我的经纪人。如你们所知，前年我休学了一年去准备巡回演唱会，所以比同龄人晚了一年毕业，就连我的搭档，也都弃我而去去了大学。（台下笑）在过去的一年里，我渐渐意识到舞台并不是我唯一的爱，比如辩论，于是我参加了NBA，不不不不是那个NBA——虽然总有人说我的身高应该去——是美国中学生辩论赛。（台下大笑）于是，我去大学的愿望也越来越强烈，我相信我可以在完成学业的同时不让喜欢我的歌曲的人失望——当然了，在征得我的经纪人大人的同意之后。

“我想说的是，我们都还年轻，有无数的可能与机遇，不要害怕尝试，永远不要害怕。就比如我与Jensen第一次相遇，我对他死缠烂打希望他能便宜卖给我他家店里的乐器，而现在，毫无疑问我买得起所有我想要的乐器，还得到了附赠的我的天才作曲家Jensen。（台下笑）”

等到笑声平息，Jared.我不紧张.Padalecki艰难地吞咽了一下，继续说：“说到Jensen，我想说过去的两年，我最感谢的人是你，没有你就没有今天的我。我是个写不出曲子的歌手，不会写优美动人的曲调歌词，甚至此时此刻我都觉得自己的话枯燥无味，但是我还是想问你，

“你愿不愿意，作我人生的作曲师？

“I can't do it without you，无论过去，如今，还是将来。Jensen，我爱你。”

某年毕业季，Twitter上被当红流行歌曲组合J2的歌手Jared Padalecki在毕业典礼上向搭档Jensen Ackles表白的消息刷屏。

“I can't do it without you too, Jared.”

同年九月，Jensen Ackles站在UCLA的校园门口，欢迎自己的男朋友Jared Padalecki入学。

FIN

（And They Lived Happily Ever After）


End file.
